


Coital Chats

by tirsynni



Series: Sex and Other Discussions [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, No dolphins were hurt in the making of this fic, Poor Ling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Ed discusses dolphins with a captivated Ling. Really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old livejournal fic.

Quietly, tenderly, Edward Elric stroked Ling’s hair. The flesh fingers of his left hand slid through the loose black hair. His palm soothingly rubbed Ling’s scalp. Early in their relationship, Edward discovered petting Ling calmed him, though the action—like most things—turned Ling on. As their relationship continued, he found himself petting Ling more and more, sometimes before sex, sometimes after, sometimes even during it. Alphonse had quickly discovered that if Edward was petting Ling’s hair it was time to leave the room, as Ling was quickly horny and Edward was generally pliant enough to let him get away with it with a minimal of bruises.

Sighing, Edward scritched at the base of Ling’s skull, messing up the other man’s long hair. “You know some people have a dolphin fetish?” he inquired.

Not opening his eyes, Ling raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Edward nodded sagely. He rested his head against the headboard and continued. “Yeah. A dolphin fetish. Learned it when I was studying anatomy before. Not ‘fetish’ like really interested in dolphins but ‘fetish’ like _really_ interested in dolphins. Weird, eh?”

Ling hummed in the back of his throat. The prince shifted and Edward obligingly shifted, too.

“Of course, that sounds like something right up your alley,” Edward went on. “I bet if I look at that damned list of yours later—you left it on my desk again, you ass—it’ll be on that. _Have sex with dolphin before death. Make Edward have sex with dolphin, too._ ”

Another hum and Edward rightly translated it as annoyance. Edward scritched a little harder. “The only problem is, you can’t have sex with male dolphins. I guess people actually have sex with both.” He snorted. “Of course, Havoc has sex with the bastard. If anyone can fuck him, I guess you can fuck anything.”

Ling tapped his leg and made an inquisitive hum. Edward nodded sagely. “A male dolphin’s ejaculation is strong enough to rend a person’s insides,” he confided. “I wasn’t able to find a precise speed for the ejaculation, but apparently it’s strong enough to completely destroy a person’s internal organs. People still have sex with dolphins, though. Must be some damned good sex while it lasts.”

Ling hummed questioningly again, although this one was far less patient than the last ones. Now it was Edward’s turn to raise an eyebrow as he allowed his gaze to slide down his own naked body to Ling’s. “Well, I have to think of _something_ worse that can happen during sex, can’t I?” he retorted.

Between Edward’s legs, his tongue fastened to the cold metal of Edward’s left thigh, Ling could only glare.

 


End file.
